Donde se ocultan los demonios
by ghmarta
Summary: Cuando las reglas del juego se imponen y cazadores y presas tienen claro su papel en el extraño mundo que les rodea, la aparición de un cazador de cazadores puede dar un giro inesperado de acontecimientos (AU)
1. Capítulo 1

**Este fic es una versión muy pero que muy cambiada de lo que en su día iba a ser un fic de Alice y Jasper (Twilight). Empecé a escribirlo en el 2011 pero no pasé de más allá de un extenso borrador. Cuando la saga terminó, y la fiebre por esta se fue con ella, no me pareció que tuviese sentido publicarla –ya que apenas habría lectores interesados-. Por eso la dejé a un lado, junto a los muchos borradores que tengo de otras historias sobre esta saga. Pero, un día revisándolos, topé de nuevo con esta historia que creía olvidada y me pareció que merecía una segunda oportunidad. **

**Espero que este largo letargo de la historia merezca la pena y que os guste en lo que se ha convertido.**

**000**

**Sinopsis: Cuando las reglas del juego se imponen y cazadores y presas tienen claro su papel en el extraño mundo que les rodea, la aparición de un cazador de cazadores puede dar un giro inesperado ****de ****acontecimientos.**

**+18**

**Delena**

**AU (seres sobrenaturales pero con la historia cambiada con respecto a la serie)**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a The CW**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_01_<p>

Una mañana antes de ir a clase, Elena estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama y escribiendo en su diario.

"_**Querido diario, **_

_**Hace algo más de un mes que me convertí en vampira. Tendré 17 años por el resto de la eternidad, congelada en el tiempo sin poder avanzar, sin poder tener una familia como siempre soñé…**_

_**Al principio fue un asco, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel y no paraba de llorar por mis padres y estaba de malhumor cuando no. Las ganas de beber sangre nunca fue un verdadero problema, Caroline me enseñó a controlar mi hambre y creo que lo tengo bajo control, pero aún no me he atrevido a alimentarme directamente de un humano. Mi miedo a matar a alguien me hace aferrarme a las bolsas de sangre que Jeremy roba para nosotros. **_

_**Pero mis problemas no acaban ahí. Sé que Klaus está muy cabreado conmigo por haberme convertido. Él quería mi sangre para crear su ejército de híbridos, y más aún después de haber visto en Tyler una muestra de lo letales que pueden ser estos, pero siendo vampira no le sirvo. Esther tiene bajo amenaza a sus hijos, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo eso detendrá a Klaus. Me temo que su sed de venganza es más poderosa que el miedo a su madre. **_

_**Por mucho que haya cambiado mi vida ahora y por mucho que se haya complicada esta, tengo la extraña sensación de que solo es el comienzo. Bonnie dice que presiente algo, jamás la había visto tan preocupada por una de sus visiones desde que predijo la llegada de Katherine a Mystic Falls.**_

_**Sea lo que sea, estoy convencida de que lo cambiará todo para bien o para mal. Esto puede parecer muy aterrador, pero yo no lo siento así. Algo me dice que el universo esta vez está inclinando la balanza a mi favor".**_

**0000**

Como todos los días de instituto, el de esa mañana fue bastante tranquilo. Las clases eran tan aburridas como esperaba, aunque Elena tuvo que reconocer que la de Historia fue muy interesante. No solo porque el profesor fuese su tío y un gran narrador de historias interesantes, sino también porque, por primera vez, alguien se había atrevido a contradecir al profesor Saltzman. Un chico le dijo que el número que había dado de víctimas civiles en la batalla de Willow Creek era incorrecto.

"_Cómo no"_ resopló Elena para sí, _"tenía que ser Salvatore…"_

Si había una Familia Fundadora que detestaba la chica esa era la de los Salvatore, siempre creyéndose superiores al resto, siempre capitaneando luchas por causas absurdas. Por lo que narraban los diarios de los Gilbert, los Salvatore siempre han llevado la voz cantante en todos los asuntos del Consejo, aunque con mucha sutileza, puesto que dejaban creer a los Lockwood que ellos mandaban, pese a que siempre escuchaban los consejos de los Salvatore y llevaban a cabo sus propuestas. Y, por lo poco que sabía de él, Stefan era igualito a sus antepasados. Y pensar que a Elena aún le quedaba un año teniendo que aguantar sus tonterías…

-Puede consultarlo en los archivos del pueblo, por si le apetece poner al día su información –le desafió el chico al profesor, con una sonrisa burlona.

Tanto Alaric como Elena sabían perfectamente que esos datos eran erróneos, ya que se contabilizaron la muerte de personas que no murieron realmente, en su mayoría vampiros. Pero, claro está, eso no era algo que podían decir pese a que ese chulito se mereciese que le cerrasen la boca.

-Tenga por seguro que consultaré esos archivos, señor Salvatore –le dijo Alaric, devolviéndole una mirada desafiante.

**0000**

Al salir de clase de Historia, Elena y sus amigas se pusieron a comentar lo sucedido entre el profesor y Salvatore.

Conocían a Stefan de toda la vida y, aunque nunca habían tenido mucho contacto con él, las chicas habían sido capaces de apreciar el cambio que este había sufrido. La muerte de su padre cuando él tenía 5 años le hizo ser un niño apagado y retraído, pero lo que realmente le afectó fue que su hermano Damon, antes incluso de cumplir la mayoría de edad y sin terminar siquiera el instituto, se largase de casa dejándole solo con su tío Zach. Desde ese momento tan doloroso para el chico, donde vio cómo la persona más importante para él se marchaba de su vida sin dar explicaciones, Stefan pasó de ser un chico tímido y agradable a convertirse en un arrogante antisocial, alguien con quien era mejor ni toparse siquiera.

Elena sentía pena por él, puesto que ella sabía más que nadie lo que era perder a la mayoría de sus familiares a una edad tan joven. La gran diferencia entre ellos dos era que la chica se rodeaba de amigos y seres queridos que la apoyaban y velaban por ella, mientras que Stefan carecía de amigos, su tío era un ser frío y dictatorial y su hermano no parecía mostrar ningún interés por él. De hecho, Damon no había vuelto a Mystic Falls desde que se fue, y de eso ya hacía ocho años.

-No sé, el chico lo ha pasado muy mal… -comentó Bonnie, quien era tan bondadosa que siempre salía a la defensa de todos.

-Nada de esto le da derecho a Stefan de comportarse como un capullo con todo aquel que se atreve a hablar con él –la contradijo la chica Forbes.

-Exacto –asintió Elena, de acuerdo con la afirmación de su amiga rubia-. Tener una vida difícil no es excusa para ser un cretino.

**0000**

Elena estaba una noche en el Grill con sus amigos, disfrutando de la compañía e intercambiando bromas. Por desgracia en la nueva vida de estos, los buenos momentos no duran mucho tiempo. La joven Gilbert no supo si fue una casualidad pero, a propósito o no, Klaus Mikaelson eligió esa noche precisamente para ir al bar a beber solo.

El vampiro no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Elena, quien sintió una presión en el pecho debido al miedo a qué estaría maquinando este para fastidiar más aún sus vidas. Por esta razón, la joven se ausentó para ir al baño y, estando allí, oyó un par de personas dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del bar. Elena sabía que uno de los dos era el híbrido Original porque le había oído hablar.

-_He visto __cómo la mirabas ahí __dentro_ –dijo una voz masculina que le sonaba familiar a la chica.

-_¿Y qué vas a hacerme, Salvatore?_ –se burló Klaus de él-. _No eres rival para mí._

La vampira se acercó más hacia ellos y abrió la puerta trasera ligeramente para ver a quién pertenecía esa otra voz. Se extrañó mucho al ver a Zach Salvatore plantándole cara al Original y lo más curioso aún era que, al parecer, estos dos se conocían.

-Sino te alejas de Elena, voy a clavarte una estaca en el corazón –le amenazó el humano con firmeza.

Elena no supo qué le sorprendió más, si el hecho de que Zach supiese que Klaus era vampiro o que hablase de ella y encima para defenderla.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, una simple estaca de madera no acabará conmigo.

-Pero sí una del roble blanco original y yo tengo una.

"_¿Hay un arma para matar a un Original?"_ se sorprendió Elena al oír esa nueva información.

-Vas de farol –dijo Klaus empezando a ponerse nervioso-, ese árbol se destruyó hace siglos. Yo mismo lo quemé.

-Mi familia se ha estado preparando para enfrentarse a Los Originales toda su vida, tenemos un par de ases bajo la manga.

-¿"_Tenemos_" dices? –rió ahora el vampiro con burla-. Tu hermano y su queridísima esposa murieron hace años, uno de tus sobrinos se largó del pueblo y el otro no podría levantar ni una simple piedra.

"Puede que en su día fueseis grandes rivales, pero eso se acabó. Estás solo en esto, Zach, y no me das ningún miedo.

Elena no podía salir de su asombro, ¿cómo que los Salvatore había estado preparándose para enfrentarse a Los Originales? La chica sabía que existía un Consejo secreto en el pueblo formado por las Familias Fundadoras que daban caza a los vampiros, pero de ahí a ser los encargados de semejante deber…

-Esta noche no me apetece matarte, Zach –le dijo el vampiro al hombre-. Pero ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre esa estaca de roble blanco que presumes tener.

Y, sin más, Klaus desapareció en la noche, dejando a un más que enfadado Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El modo en cómo han llegado hasta aquí los personajes es similar al de la serie, pero con diversos cambios. Será la propia Elena quien se encargue de contarlo más adelante.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leerlo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias por comentar el fic! Me alegra que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este esté a la altura ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_02_<p>

Varios días después, Elena estaba paseando por la plaza principal de Mystic Falls cuando vio que había mucho revuelo. Una ambulancia y un coche de policía estaban en el centro de la plaza. Habían acordonado la zona, sangre cubría todo el lugar y había un cadáver en el suelo semi cubierto con una sábana blanca.

-Elena, no puedes pasar –le dijo la sheriff cuando la vio acercarse demasiado a la escena del crimen.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, señora Forbes?

-Un ataque animal.

"_Ataque animal_", la explicación que daban siempre cuando se trataba de un asesinato a manos de un vampiro.

-¿De quién se trata? –le preguntó a la sheriff la insistente reportera Andie Star.

-Zach Salvatore –murmuró la mujer muy afectada por esa muerte-, un gran ciudadano fiel a la causa de este humilde pueblo.

Elena se quedó paralizada al oír esas palabras. Al parecer, Klaus había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto a visitar al hombre. Pensar en ello, le hizo recordar esa estaca de roble blanco de la que hablaron la noche en que les escuchó discutir, ¿habría logrado Klaus hacerse con ella?

**0000**

Elena se sentía culpable por la muerte de Zach, por lo que acudió al funeral del hombre. Aunque se mantuvo alejada de todo el mundo, observando en la distancia.

Muchas personas importantes del pueblo acudieron al funeral, entre ellas el alcalde Lockwood y su esposa, la sheriff Forbes, varios vecinos del pueblo y representantes de todas las Familias Fundadoras.

Observando la escena, Elena se sorprendió al ver una cara aparentemente desconocida de pie junto a Stefan. Se trataba de un chico de unos 25 años, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Haciendo esfuerzo en su memoria, la vampira logró ver de quién se trataba. El chico no era nada más ni nada menos que Damon Salvatore. Había cambiado tanto que estaba casi irreconocible.

Damon siempre había sido el chico guapo y rebelde del instituto que tenía a todas como locas, pero ahora había algo diferente en él. Damon seguía luciendo muy atractivo, mucho más que antes, y estaba mucho más alto y musculoso de lo que recordaba. Además, su semblante serio le daba un aire de madurez. Por no hablar de su mirada, la cual no estaba apagada solo por la pena de la muerte de su tío, sino por algo más. Elena desconocía lo que había sido de su vida en estos años que había estado fuera, pero estaba claro que lo que fuese que había ocurrido durante ese tiempo le había cambiado sobremanera, le había convertido en una persona oscura y atormentada.

El chico siempre había sido muy alegre y sociable, el más popular de clase, pero todo cambió después de que su padre muriese cuando él tenía 13 años y se tío Zach se hiciese cargo de los hermanos Salvatore. A Elena nunca le había gustado Zach precisamente debido a cómo había sido con los chicos, con los que fue muy estricto, hasta el punto de hacer que Damon cambiase por completo su forma de ser.

Aquel que siempre fue alegre y divertido, pasó a convertirse en alguien muy misterioso y solitario. Uno de los recuerdos más claros que tenía Elena de su primer año de instituto era haberle visto un par de veces en el comedor del instituto, sentado en la mesa más alejada del resto y comiendo solo. Por aquel entonces, Damon tenía 17 años y estaba repitiendo tercero porque apenas sí acudía a clase, cuando siempre había tenido unas notas excelentes. Fue precisamente por aquellas fechas cuando el chico se largó del pueblo de la noche a la mañana sin dar explicaciones y dejando a un desolado y confundido Stefan solo con su tío Zach.

Ver a Damon ahora en este lugar, hacía que Elena se replantease el tipo de relación que tenían los chicos con su tío. Al fin y al cabo, no podía ser tan mala cuando Damon había regresado después de tantos años solo para acudir al funeral de su tío y darle un último adiós.

**0000**

Tras terminar la ceremonia e irse la mayoría de los asistentes, Damon le pidió a Stefan que regrese a casa y él se quedó hablando con los miembros del Consejo.

Elena no podía oír lo que decían porque estaban a mucha distancia, pero no le hizo falta oír la conversación para darse cuenta de que Damon no solo había cambiado físicamente, sino que ahora era más maduro y responsable. Por algún extraño motivo, los miembros del Consejo, que antes le veían como un adolescente problemático y un delincuente, ahora parecían albergarle admiración.

La chica pensó que esa "reunión" era para ver si reclutaban a Damon en el Consejo, pero al parecer este ya tenía una influencia extrema sobre ellos, algo que solo avivaba más aún la curiosidad de la vampira. ¿Sería Damon conocedor de su "legado" como Salvatore? Y, si era así, ¿sabría dónde estaba la estaca capaz de matar a Los Originales?

**0000**

Cuando Stefan se reincorporó a las clases un par de días después de la muerte de su tío, se convirtió en el centro de atención de todos. La gente no paraba de preguntarle por el regreso de su hermano. En una de estas ocasiones, Elena estaba lo suficientemente cerca del chico como para escuchar una de estas conversaciones.

-Hey, Stefan –le saludó una chica de último curso que seguramente no se habría percatado de existencia de este hasta ese mismo día-. He oído que tu hermano está de vuelta a Mystic Falls.

-Así es –murmuró él no muy animado.

-¿Y va a quedarse mucho por aquí?

-Eso parece. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, ¿no te parece?

-Damon no tiene tiempo para esas cosas –dijo Stefan de manera cortante-. Ni siquiera lo tiene para su propia familia…

A Elena no le hizo falta ver su cara para saber que el chico estaba muy decepcionado con su hermano, dolido por que aún siguiese apartándolo de su lado. Al parecer Damon estaba muy ocupado, y la vampira tenía una idea bastante clara de a qué estaba este dedicándole su tiempo: a la investigación de la muerte de su tío y posiblemente buscando un modo de matar al vampiro que lo hizo.

**0000**

Un miércoles por la noche, Elena fue al Grill a tomar un refresco con sus amigas y, como no podía ser de otra forma, su hermano Jeremy también estaba sentado con ellas. El chico llevaba saliendo con Bonnie unos meses y se habían vuelto inseparables. Aunque a simple vista pareciese que Elena podría estar disgustada con la idea de tener a su hermano todo el día a su lado, no era para nada así. La chica Gilbert era muy consciente de que, al contrario que ella, Jeremy no iba a vivir para siempre, y quería pasar todo el tiempo con él que pudiese. Además, le hacía muy feliz verle tan bien con Bonnie, no podía haber elegido una novia mejor que ella.

-Ya que los camareros parecen estar muy ocupados –bromeó el pequeño Gilbert, quien se había tomado la noche libre y por eso los dos únicos camareros que quedaban en el Grill estaban hasta arriba de trabajo-, iré yo mismo a traer las bebidas.

-Buena idea, enano –le dijo Caroline con burla, quien aún no llevaba muy bien su incorporación al grupo.

-Eah, pues por lista, la rubia se queda sin su bebida.

-¡Eso no es justo! –se quejó esta como una niña pequeña, haciendo reír a todos.

-Yo te la traigo, Car –le dijo su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie.

-Gracias, Ty –le agradeció ella muy sonriente.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la barra del bar y, mientras esperaban para ser atendidos, el menor de los Gilbert aprovechó para quejarse de la novia del otro.

-No sé cómo aguantas a la rubia, en serio.

-No le gustan los cambios –defendió Tyler a su chica-. Tranquilo, ya se le pasará. Tú solo intenta no picarla mucho, ¿vale?

Jeremy iba a protestar, pero en ese momento se quedó extrañado mirando a un tipo que estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada del bar.

-¿Desde cuándo ese se ha hecho un tatuaje?

-¿De qué hablas, Jer? –le preguntó su amigo confuso, quien se giró para mirar donde este lo hacía-. Ese tío no tiene ningún tatuaje que yo sepa.

-¿Y qué me dices de ese extraño símbolo que tiene en la mano derecha?

Tyler volvió a mirar fijamente al chico Salvatore por si se le había pasado ese detalle, pero seguía sin ver nada.

-¿Estás seguro de que no le echaste alcohol a tu última cola? –le preguntó en tono divertido a Jeremy, aunque en realidad estaba algo preocupado-. En serio, tío. No tiene nada.

-Pero yo…

Damon giró la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Jeremy, quien no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. El chico de ojos azules tenía una mirada tan intimidante, que tanto Jeremy como Tyler se apresuraron a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ese tío es muy siniestro –murmuró Jeremy cuando regresaban con las chicas tras conseguir las bebidas.

-¿Quién es siniestro? –preguntó curiosa su novia, quien le saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Nadie –le quitó importancia su amigo híbrido-, es solo que a Jer le habrá sentado mal su "refresco".

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Elena extrañada a su hermano.

-El tío ese, Salvatore.

-¿Stefan?

-No, el otro. Su hermano. Tiene un maldito tatuaje en la mano que al parecer aquí el super híbrido de Tyler no es capaz de ver.

-¡Ey! –se quejó el aludido-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú veas cosas donde no las hay.

-Jer –le llamó Elena al chico-, ayer mismo vi a Damon y no tenía ningún tatuaje en la mano.

La rubia, extrañada por oír estas palabras de su amiga, tuvo que alimentar su curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo es que le viste?

-Está en el Consejo y parece saber muchas cosas –le explicó Elena sin darle mucha importancia al tema-. Le he estado vigilando desde que llegó.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas compartir esa información con el resto?

-No quería decir nada hasta saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

-Ya, claro –dijo la rubia nada convencida-. Es muy guapo el chico, te habrá costado mucho sacrificio estar siguiéndole todo este tiempo, ¿eh?

-¿Qué insinúas, Caroline? –le preguntó la vampira algo molesta con el tono de sus palabras.

-Solo digo lo evidente, a ti te gusta _don misterioso_.

-Estás delirando…

-¿Y por qué sino ibas a guardártelo para ti sola? Siendo tan potencialmente peligroso…

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –intervino Jeremy antes de que Elena pudiese responderle a la rubia-. No tengo ganas de seguir hablando de ese tío y, mucho menos aún, de hablar de quién puede o no gustarle a mi hermana.

-Está bien –accedió Caroline a regañadientes-. Esta noche te toca ir al hospital, ¿no, Jeremy?

-Sí, os traeré las bolsas de sangre.

-Yo iré contigo –le dijo su hermana-. Después de lo de Zach, seguro que habrán aumentado la seguridad de los bancos de sangre.

**0000**

Aquella noche, Jeremy se dirigió a un hospital cercano a Mystic Falls para robar bolsas de sangre para sus amigos vampiros. Su hermana Elena se quedó esperándole fuera por su surgía algún problema.

El chico estaba a punto de entrar en la sala cuando se asustó al ver a Damon apoyado cómodamente contra la pared cruzado de brazos.

-Qué raro verte por aquí, pequeño Gilbert –le dijo este con una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo mismo digo.

Damon se movió para colocarse delante de él, se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó la manga derecha de la camisa pese al frío que hacía ese día. Jeremy vio que su tatuaje era más extenso de lo que creía y le llegaba poco más arriba del codo.

-Increíble, ¿verdad? –murmuró Damon al ver la expresión de sorpresa que brillaba en los ojos del chico.

Jeremy agitó la cabeza para serenarse y alzó la vista para mirarle desafiantemente.

-He venido a visitar a un amigo –dijo él intentando disimular como pudo su asombro-. Así que, sino te importa…

-¿Visitar dices? Pues creo que te has perdido, porque por aquí se va a las reservas de bolsas de sangre.

-Es la primera vez que vengo.

-Claro –murmuró Damon sin creerle y, al ver que el chico se iba a dar media vuelta, volvió a intervenir-. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué significa el tatuaje? –le preguntó sonriendo al ver que Jeremy se paraba en seco al oírlo-. ¿Por qué solo tú puedes verlo?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –dijo este sin girarse para mirarle a la cara.

-Pues yo creo que sí. Tranquilo, es normal que estés algo asustado. Yo lo flipé un poco la primera vez que lo vi, aunque también es verdad que solo tenía 13 años.

El joven Gilbert se giró por inercia, pues estaba realmente interesado en oír sus palabras.

-Lo llevas en la sangre, Jeremy –continuó hablando Damon-. No puedes renunciar al deber que se te ha encomendado por nacimiento.

-¿De qué deber hablas?

-No es seguro hablar aquí, tampoco estoy seguro sobre cuánto sabes. Ven conmigo y te lo contaré todo, igual que mi mentor hizo conmigo.

Jeremy pensó que acercarse a Damon les ayudaría a saber más información sobre él y tenerle vigilado, así que aceptó su oferta.

**0000**

Elena estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa al ver que su hermano tardaba en salir, pensando que el chico estaba teniendo problemas o que le había pillado. Pero lo último que esperaba ver era a Jeremy saliendo por la puerta principal del hospital con Damon y, obviamente, sin bolsas de sangre.

El semblante serio de su hermano no le dio buena espina, la vampira se temió lo peor. Por ello, no dudó en lanzarse a atacar a Damon.

-¡Elena, no! –gritó su hermano justo cuando esta sacó los colmillos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Estoy muy ocupada haciendo guiones para un programa de radio que estoy montando en clase, así que os pido paciencia con Above All. Mientras tanto, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_03_<p>

_-¡Elena, no! –gritó su hermano justo cuando esta sacó los colmillos._

Rápidamente, Damon se movió con una agilidad casi sobrehumana y esquivó a la vampira, quien no dudó en volver a lanzarse contra él. Una vez más, el chico demostrar no ser un humano normal al quitársela de encima sin apenas esfuerzo.

Aprovechando la confusión de los Gilbert, Damon rápidamente sacó una estaca de un bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta y Fue directo a por Elena.

Tras un largo forcejeo, donde las fuerzas parecían estar a la par, el chico logró tirar a la vampira al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella para intentar clavarle la estaca en el corazón.

Jeremy, que hasta ese momento había sido un mero espectador, cogió lo primero que pilló a mano, que resultó ser una piedra grande, y le asestó en la cabeza a Damon, haciéndole caer inconsciente al suelo.

El chico se apresuró a ayudar a su hermana a levantarse.

-¿Cómo demonios ha hecho eso? –preguntó ella doliéndole de un brazo-. Es más fuerte de lo que creía.

-Creo que es algo más que simplemente fuerte –le dijo Jeremy, mirando la extraña inscripción que había en la estaca de Damon.

-¿Qué es ese símbolo?

-Es como el de su mano…

-Vale, ahora mismo vas a contarme qué narices estabas haciendo con este.

Jeremy le contó a su hermana lo poco que había sacado en claro de su breve conversación con Damon y decidieron llevarse al chico para interrogarle.

**0000**

Cuando Damon abrió los ojos, se extrañó al encontrarse atado en una cripta del cementerio con Jeremy de pie frente a él mirándole fijamente.

-Eres un pequeño traidor –sonrió irónico Damon-. ¿Sabes, Gilbert? Tenía mis sospechas sobre ti y los tuyos, pero no creí que fueran ciertas.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? –le preguntó una voz femenina saliendo de entre las sombras-. ¿Quién más sospecha de nosotros?

-Elena Gilbert –dijo el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa aún más amplia-. Te vi en el funeral de mi tío. Y, supongo, que crees que trabajo para el Consejo.

-¿Y no es así?

-Más bien todo lo contrario. Necesito ojos que vigilen por mí mientras yo me dedico a lo realmente importante.

-¿Que es qué?

-Limpiar este mundo de vampiros.

Elena, queriendo demostrar que es ella quien tiene el poder en el interrogatorio, se acercó al chico de forma amenazante y se puso de cuclillas frente a él con la estaca de este en una mano.

-¿Qué significa este símbolo? –le preguntó ella con un tono de voz exigente.

-Es mi legado.

-¿De quién, de tu tío?

-Zach jamás fue capaz de mostrar cualidades –rió Damon como si fuese algo obvio-. Era demasiado débil. Nunca llegó a comprender la importancia que tiene todo esto, en lo crucial que es mi deber.

-¿Por qué solo Jeremy puede ver tu tatuaje?

-Porque, aunque su pequeña mente esté confundida jugando a ser amigo de los vampiros, él también quiere veros muertos.

-Explícate.

-Ya he hablado suficiente por hoy, ahora es tu turno –dijo Damon demostrando así que ella nunca había tenido el control de la situación-. ¿Desde cuándo eres vampira?

-¿A caso te importa eso? –le preguntó la chica extrañada, pues le pareció apreciar en su tono de voz que el hecho de que ella fuese vampira le molestaba sobremanera.

-¿Te convertiste por gusto, te obligaron o fue un accidente? –volvió a preguntar él ignorando las palabras de esta-. ¡Responde!

-Hablaré cuando tú hables.

-Esto no funciona así, Elena.

-Pues ahora sí.

Los Gilbert siguieron haciéndole preguntas a Damon, pero este no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra, pues antes quería que la chica le dijese por qué y cómo se transformó. Estuvieron así hasta pocas horas después de haber amanecido.

Elena, cansada de preguntar sin obtener nada, decidió que lo dejaría ahí de momento. La vampira se agachó frente a Damon y utilizó la compulsión sobre él.

-Olvida todo lo ocurrido esta noche –le obligó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. No nos has visto, no has hablado con nosotros y no sabes que soy vampira.

-_Olvidaré todo lo ocurrido esta noche_ –repitió él como si estuviese en trance.

**0000**

Los hermanos Gilbert reunieron a sus amigos para contarles lo ocurrido con Damon y estos se pusieron a investigar de inmediato. Jeremy hizo un dibujo con lo que recordaba del tatuaje del chico y lo buscaron en Internet y en numerosos libros de Alaric que tenían los Gilbert en casa que trataban de historia antigua basada en seres sobrenaturales, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.

Mientras sus amigos y Jeremy investigaban, Elena se dedicó ese día a seguir a Damon. Este hizo vida normal, como si la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido. El chico fue a una reunión del Consejo meramente informativa sobre cómo iba la investigación de la muerte de Zach, después fue al supermercado a hacer la compra y regresó a casa.

Al ver que el chico no iba a volver a salir en mucho tiempo, Elena regresó a con sus amigos para ver si habían dado ya con alguna información.

**0000**

Stefan estaba en el salón de su casa haciendo los deberes cuando su hermano regresó.

-¿Dónde estabas, Damon? –le preguntó el chico claramente enfadado con él.

-Por ahí.

-¿No se te ocurrió llamar para decir que pasarías la noche fuera?

-No pensé que fuera a importarte.

-Joder, Damon. ¡Pensé que habías vuelto a largarte!

-Tienes 17 años, Stefan –respondió este con voz fría-. Necesitas un adulto en casa, no voy a irme.

-Bueno es saber que estarás aquí hasta dentro de unos meses –gruñó con ironía el joven, dolido porque su hermano solo estuviese con él por obligación.

Damon ignoró su berrinche, fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich y se encerró en su dormitorio, donde abrió una especie de diario donde apuntaba cosas importantes sobre su investigación y dejó constancia escrita de lo siguiente:

"_**Jeremy Gilbert es un potencial Cazador, pero me temo que está en el bando contrario. Por otra parte, uno de los mayores temores de mi familia se ha cumplido, Elena Gilbert ya no está "viva". Me pregunto si fue este descubrimiento lo que mató a Zach.**_

_**Debo seguir investigando para dar con el origen de todo. Por el momento, los interrogatorios van a tener que esperar. Ellos creen que me han hecho olvidar y debo mantener esa ventaja todo el tiempo que me sea posible. Mystic Falls es mucho más extraño y peligroso ahora que cuando lo dejé".**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

Una tarde en casa de los Gilbert, aprovechando que estaba toda la familia reunida, Elena y Jeremy les contaron a sus tíos las novedades que habían ocurrido los últimos días.

-Lo siente, chicos –les dijo su tía disgustada por no poder ayudar-. Pero vuestro padre siempre fue muy reservado sobre los asuntos del Consejo, no sé qué papel juegan los Salvatore.

-Pero algo sí es seguro –intervino Alaric con voz de padre-, que Damon es peligroso y no debéis acercaros a él.

-No recuerda nada –dijo el menor de los Gilbert-, y me propuso ser algo así como su aprendiz. Si acepto su oferta, podré conseguir más información.

-De eso nada –negó en rotundo Jenna-. Ya has oído a Ric, aléjate de ese chico. Bastantes problemas tenemos ya como para añadir otro ser sobrenatural al asunto.

Elena prefirió mantenerse al margen de esa discusión, pues ella ya había tomado su propia decisión sobre el asunto. Por alguna razón, Damon estaba muy interesando en saber de ella e iba a utilizar eso como excusa para acercarse a él y tenerle vigilado.

**0000**

La mañana del sábado, Elena salió temprano de casa para ir al cementerio a ver la tumba de sus padres y, de nuevo, volvió a tener la sensación de estar siendo observada. Todo comenzó días atrás, coincidiendo con el día del funeral de Zach, pero no quiso darle importancia al asunto. Ahora era algo que rondaba en su cabeza en todo momento.

El ruido de unas hojas caídas al ser pisadas cerca de ella, llamó la atención de la vampira, quien se movió a velocidad vampírica hacia esa dirección.

-Maldito otoño… -protestó el chico porque no paraba de hacer ruido al pisar las hojas secas que cubrían todo el lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? –le preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-Creo que la pregunta se responde por sí sola, ¿no? –le dijo él poniendo la voz más inocente que pudo-. He venido de visita.

-Ah, claro –murmuró la vampira sintiéndose mal por creer que la estaba siguiendo-. Perdona, no quise…

-No pasa nada, supongo que uno no espera encontrarse con vivos cuando viene a un cementerio.

Elena se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por su presencia y tratando de parecer lo más humana posible. Damon, que había delatado su presencia a propósito, sonrió divertido al verla así.

-¿Sabes? –continuó hablando él en tono amigable-. Este lugar es muy escalofriante, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cripta de mi familia? Tiene un jardín exterior bastante bonito comparado con esto. Allí podremos hablar.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?

-No lo sé, supuse que te sentaría bien hablar con alguien en este momento. Yo siempre me deprimo mucho después de las visitas.

-La verdad es que hablar estaría bien –accedió ella dedicándole una agradecida sonrisa.

Ambos, con la idea de derrumbar los muros del otro y sonsacarle información, fueron hacia la cripta de los Salvatore, donde se sentaron en una especie de banco del exterior.

-¿Así que has vuelto a Mystic Falls para quedarte? –fue Elena la primera en romper el hilo.

-Al menos de momento, sí.

-Debes de estar harto de que te pregunten esto, pero ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Tenía asuntos importantes que atender –respondió él esquivo, mostrando tristeza en sus ojos.

-Stefan se quedó destrozado.

-Lo sé, pero era lo mejor para Stefan.

-Bueno, espero que hayáis hecho las paces –dijo la chica sabiendo que esa no era así.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas, pero está bien. No espero que él me perdone por algo que ni yo mismo me perdonaría.

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo? –le preguntó Elena,

ahora no actuando sino interesándose de verdad por el humano.

-Tal vez solo sea un mecanismo de defensa. Si no me permito tener nada bueno a lo que aferrarme, no hay nada que me puedan quitar.

-¿Quién iba a querer quitarte algo bueno?

-El mundo es demasiado oscuro hoy en día –dijo Damon con voz misteriosa-. Nunca se sabe cómo van a hacerte daño ni quién.

El humano, viendo que abriéndose a ella de esa forma empezaba a ganarse su confianza, decidió dejar ahí la conversación antes de que soltase algún comentario inapropiado y tirase por la borda este pequeño avance con la chica.

-Ha estado bien hablar, Elena –le sonrió él, poniéndose en pie para irse-. Habría que repetir esto más a menudo.

-Cuando quieras.


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

A pesar de saber que Elena era vampira y que debía odiarla y querer matarla, Damon seguía sintiendo la obligación de cuidar de ella, por eso se sorprendía a sí mismo cada día vigilándola y velando por su seguridad desde la distancia. La noche que descubrió que era vampira, estaba tan sorprendido por ello que no puedo contener su instinto de Cazador cuando intentó matarla. Damon agradeció mucho que el pequeño Gilbert le noquease, de no haber sido por eso… Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de quitarle la _vida_ a Elena, era superior a él.

La vampira se dio cuenta casi desde el principio que el chico la observaba, aunque no siempre sabía dónde se ocultaba y, a veces, ni siquiera podía estar segura de ello; la mayoría de las veces era como una sensación y tenía que reconocer que, en cierto modo, le agradaba tenerlo cerca, le transmitía una extraña sensación de seguridad que no podía describir con palabras. Por ese motivo, dejó que Damon siguiese con su "acoso", hasta que un día no pudo contener más su curiosidad y decidió encararle:

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, Damon?

-Mi padre y mi tío siempre me dijeron que eras especial –le dijo él como si eso lo explicase todo-, que debíamos protegerte con nuestras propias vidas. De hecho, ellos así lo hicieron.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Sus muertes no fueron un accidente. Al igual que tampoco lo fue la de tus padres.

-¿Y qué fueron entonces?

-Asesinatos. A manos de vampiros.

-Los vampiros no existen –se burló la chica intentando parecer creíble-. Solo son fantasía. Un cuento.

-Pues tú me pareces muy real –le contradijo él con voz firme, dejándola helada con su declaración-. Y sé que eres vampira.

-¿Cómo…?

-Un consejo: la próxima vez que secuestres a alguien y le hagas _compulsión_, asegúrate de que lo haces de verdad.

-Te _obligué_.

-¿Segura? –la miró él desafiante-. Pues entonces, ¿por qué recuerdo perfectamente cómo tu hermano y tú me dejasteis inconsciente y me encerrasteis en una cripta del cementerio para interrogarme?

-No es posible… Tú no deberías recordar eso.

-Tú no eres el único ser sobrenatural de por aquí.

-¿Q-Qué eres tú?

-Ya te he contado demasiado –dijo él, rehuyendo la pregunta y yéndose de allí dejándola confundida.

**0000**

Elena sentía tanta curiosidad por averiguar qué era Damon que, aún sabiendo que este peligroso para ella y los suyos, no podía evitar acercarse a él.

Como el chico era reacio a contarle cosas, Elena se dedicó a espiarle, al igual que él hacía muchas veces con ella, aunque la vampira solía ser más sigilosa y difícil de pillar.

Elena, cuanto más descubría sobre Damon, menos comprendía y más quería saber.

Un par de veces le siguió hasta las afueras del pueblo y vio cómo mataba vampiros sin mucha dificultad. El chico era más ágil y fuerte de lo que era una persona normal, por lo demás, parecía ser un humano corriente.

**0000**

Damon sabía que los Lockwood eran hombres lobo y, por tanto, aliados para luchar contra los vampiros; por eso fue a presentarse los Lockwood.

El chico habló de forma amistosa durante un rato con el matrimonio en casa de estos. El señor Lockwood, sabiendo de las intenciones de Damon, le pidió hablar en privado para que su mujer no oyese lo que tenía que contarle.

-Vas a tener que disculparme, chico –le dijo el alcalde-. Pero mi esposa no sabe nada de la maldición que persigue a mi familia.

-Usted no parece haberla activado –se dio cuenta Damon.

-Mantengo mis impulsos agresivos bajo control.

-¿Y qué me dice de su hijo Tyler?

-Nuestra relación es algo tensa, pero si fuese un hombre lobo creo que lo sabría.

Damon asintió conforme con su explicación.

-¡Mira por dónde! –exclamó el señor Lockwood con alegría al ver a su hijo entrar en casa-. Tyler, ven aquí y saluda a nuestro invitado.

El chico fue de mala gana hacia ellos y miró desconfiadamente a Damon, quien le extendió una mano para saludarle. Tyler, sintiéndose presionado por su padre, se vio obligado a estrechársela. El híbrido supo que algo iba mal en el momento en que tocó la mano de Damon, pues sintió cómo su propia mano sufría un quemazón típico de la verbena.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? –le preguntó su padre extrañado al verle quejarse.

-Solo es un ligero calambre.

Si Tyler estaba cabreado ya de por sí, más aún se puso cuando vio que Damon le sonreía de forma burlona, como si se tratase de un juego.

-Yo he de irme ya –se disculpó el alcalde con los chicos-, tengo un asunto importante que atender.

-No se preocupe, señor Lockwood –le respondió Damon sin dejar de mirar fijamente al hijo de este-. Continuaremos con nuestra charla en otro momento.

-Por supuesto. Tyler, ¿por qué no acompañas al señor Salvatore hasta su coche? Os vendría bien hablar un poco.

El chico Lockwood asintió obediente y acompañó al invitado al exterior del edificio. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, Tyler, harto del juego de intercambio de miradas asesinas con Salvatore, decidió romper el silencio que se produjo desde que su padre les dejó solos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, tío?

-Eres un vampiro –dijo Damon ignorando su pregunta-. Y tus padres sin enterarse… Sería una gran decepción para ellos.

-Soy mucho más que un vampiro, soy mucho más fuerte.

-Demuéstralo.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, mis padres no saben lo que soy. Me gustaría que siguiese siendo así. Además, paso de pelearme contigo.

-Tú lo has querido.

Acto seguido, Damon sacó una pistola y disparó al chico en la pierna. Este, dolido por culpa de la bala de madera que atravesaba su piel, le sacó los colmillos a su agresor y sus ojos se tiñeron de un amarillo intenso.

-Vaya, vaya… -canturreó Damon divertido por haberle provocado esa reacción-. Tenías razón, no eres un vampiro después de todo. ¿Qué eres?

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de los híbridos? –le gruñó Tyler en un intento de ganar tiempo para reponerse antes de atacar.

-Así que Klaus al final se hizo con las suyas –murmuró el chico de ojos azules, poniéndose serio en el acto-. Maldito cabrón…

-Veo que sabes más de lo que parece, una pena que vaya a matarte.

-Allá tú –le desafió Damon sin intimidarse para nada-, será tu propio funeral. Será muy divertido verte ser acosado por mi "espíritu" hasta que tú mismo acabes con tu _vida_, si es que a esto se le puede llamar así.

El híbrido pensó que se estaba marchando un farol, pero el chico parecía tan convincente que prefirió no arriesgarse.

-¿Qué coño eres, tío? –le preguntó Tyler.

-Es más interesante dejarte con la duda –sonrió el humano con malicia-. Dile a tu amiga Elena que todavía estoy esperando a oír su historia. Y más le vale darse prisa, sino, puede que el Consejo se entere de más de un secreto.

Damon había atado cabos al asunto. Tyler era novio de Caroline Forbes, quien era muy amiga de Elena. Si tanto la chica Gilbert como Lockwood eran vampiros, había muchas posibilidades de que la rubia también lo fuera. En ese caso, Damon se tendría que enfrentar a más vampiros de los que esperaba encontrar. Y a saber si habría más… Por eso necesitaba conocer la historia de Elena lo antes posible, para comprender a qué se enfrentaba. Además del hecho de que la idea de que la chica Gilbert fuese vampira era algo que seguía atormentándole en sueños. Había decepcionado a su padre y necesitaba saber hasta qué punto, la "muerte" de Elena fue culpa suya.

Así, dando por concluido el encuentro, Damon se montó en su coche y se largó sin más.

**0000**

Un furioso Tyler se reunió con sus amigos en el Grill y, nada más verles, empezó a gruñir malhumorado.

-Damon es un maldito psicópata –se quejó el chico.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó su novia preocupada al verle tan tenso.

-Se ha presentado en mi casa esta mañana. El muy cabrón tenía las manos impregnadas en verbena o algo así.

-¿Sabe que eres un híbrido? –intervino la bruja en la conversación.

-Sí y además sabe de Klaus y de lo que es capaz –les contó Tyler a todos, para después dirigirse únicamente a Elena-. Quiere conocer tu historia. Dijo que sino se la contabas pronto, le hablaría al Consejo de nosotros.

-¿Por qué estará tan interesando en oírla? –preguntó la vampira más para sí misma que para el resto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó su hermano.

-Voy a darle lo que quiere, pero no sin antes sonsacarle también información a él.


	6. Capítulo 6

_06_

Tal y como había quedado con Damon, Elena fue al cementerio, donde le contaría su historia, esa que extrañamente tanto quería oír el chico.

Cuando Elena llegó a la cripta Salvatore, se encontró con Damon sentado cómodamente en un banco en el pequeño "jardín" delantero de la cripta, como la vez anterior cuando se vieron allí.

-Empezaba a creer que ya no vendrías –le dijo él a modo de saludo, mostrándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-No me has dejado otra opción, según parece –se quejó ella, caminando hacia este para sentarse a su lado.

-Disculpa por esa amenaza, pero algo me dice que no había otro modo de conseguir lo que quiero.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi historia? –le preguntó Elena yendo al grano.

-Quiero saber si fue culpa mía –se atrevió a confesarle él-, si ocurrió porque yo no estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Cuidar de ti, protegerte a toda costa. Aunque eso significase dar mi vida por la tuya.

-¿Por qué tendrías que morir por mí? –le preguntó ella sin comprender-. ¿Qué me hace tan importante para tu familia?

-Te contaré todo lo que quieras sabes –le prometió Damon sinceramente-, pero antes necesito saber qué te ocurrió. ¿Fue mi culpa?

La mirada del chico reflejaba tanto miedo a que así fuese, que Elena sintió una gran pena por él. Era cierto que ocurrió durante su ausencia de Mystic Falls, pero por mucho que Damon insistiese que protegerla era su obligación, nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa del chico y así se lo hizo saber Elena.

-No, Damon –le dijo ella-. No fue culpa tuya.

-Pero ocurrió en contra de tu voluntad –comprendió este al ver que el tema vampiro tampoco era del agrado de la joven-. Debí quedarme en casa y matar a Klaus antes de que todo esto te afectase.

-Dices que unos vampiros mataron a mis padres –recordó Elena-. Esto ya me afectaba desde hace mucho tiempo y tú no podías haber hecho nada para impedirlo.

Damon quiso protestar, pero sabía que ella era igual de cabezota que él y que no llegarían a un acuerdo, por lo que prefirió centrarse en el motivo por el que la había citado.

-¿Me cuentas cómo te transformaste? –preguntó el chico mirando distraídamente los árboles que tenía en frente.

-Es una historia muy larga -le advirtió ella.

-No importa, quiero oírla.

-Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar.

-Elena... -le insistió él-. Desde el comienzo, por favor.

-Está bien… -murmuró esta, tomándose después un par de minutos para organizar los recuerdos en su mente y poder contárselo todo lo más ordenadamente posible-. Se podría decir que todo empezó unos meses después de mi 17 cumpleaños, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche al precipitarse este por el puente Wickery.

"Como nuestra tía Jenna se convirtió en nuestra tutora legal, se instaló en casa con nosotros. Ella intentó de todas las formas posibles animarnos a Jeremy y a mí, pero mientras él fingía que no había pasado nada, yo me aferré al recuerdo de mis padres y empecé a venir cada sábado a visitar sus tumbas.

Damon asintió en silencio, muy atento a su historia.

-Bonnie se había pasado todo el verano en casa de su abuela –comentó ella cambiando el tono de voz ahora casi divertido-. Sheila enseñaba Ocultismo en la universidad de Withmore, siempre ha tenido mala fama en el pueblo, la toman por loca porque esta decía que era bruja.

"Por eso, Bonnie nunca se creyó las historias que le contaba sobre los Bennett, hasta que un día tuvo una especie de premonición, una sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, Katherine llegó al pueblo pocos días después.

-¿Katherine Pierce? –preguntó Damon muy interesado.

-¿La conocías? –se extrañó la chica, pues era imposible que él hubiese coincidido con la vampira al haber estado fuera de Mystic Falls durante ese tiempo.

-He oído hablar de ella, es una réplica de Tatia, la humana de la que los Originales bebieron su sangre para convertirse.

-Imagina mi cara cuando la vi por primera vez, era idéntica a mí.

-Hablas de Katherine en pasado –se dio cuenta el chico-, ¿es que acaso murió?

-No te quieras adelantar a la historia –le regañó Elena dedicándole un guiño cómplice.

-Cierto, continúa, por favor.

-No sabíamos a qué había venido. Al principio se limitó a hacerse pasar por mí y confundir a la gente. Se divirtió lo suyo con eso…

"Sheila, que conocía al nuevo profesor de historia del instituto, Alaric, nos dijo que podíamos confiar en él y que este nos ayudaría en todo a lo que a seres sobrenaturales se refería. Ric fue quien nos habló por primera vez de las réplicas y los vampiros.

-¿Cómo sabía él de todo eso? –preguntó Damon muy intrigado.

-Su ex mujer, Isobel, estudiaba actividades paranormales. Le fascinaban los vampiros, tanto que, cuando conoció a uno, le pidió que le transformase. Alaric no comprendía por qué su mujer renunció a su matrimonio para ser vampira.

"Oyó que en Mystic Falls había mucha actividad paranormal y que se rumoreaba que había vampiros, así que vino aquí en busca de respuestas, tratando de comprender la decisión que tomó Isobel.

-Y ahí fue cuando os conoció a vosotros –comprendió Damon.

-Alaric nos fue de gran ayuda, aún lo sigue siendo. Es un buen hombre.

Ambos se quedaron un momento callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el Cazador quiso retomar la conversación:

-¿Qué sucedió después? Ya sabes, cuando Katherine dejó de jugar a hacerse pasar por ti.

-Nada más saber lo que era –le contó ella-, empezamos a beber verbena. Nos confiamos mucho creyendo que estábamos a salvo de la compulsión, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que Katherine le había cambiado a Caroline su verbena y la había estado teniendo como espía, para sacar toda información posible de nosotros.  
>"Cuando Caroline dejó de serle útil, la transformó como advertencia de lo que era capaz de hacer. Al no haber nadie que la ayudase a controlarse, fue inevitable que matase a un par de personas...<br>"Estos "ataques animales" llamaron la atención del Consejo, quien llamó a mi tío paterno John para que les ayudase a combatir a los vampiros.

-Tengo entendido que John Gilbert murió hace unos meses –intervino Damon aprovechando una pausa de la chica-, ¿también fue debido a todo esto?

-Básicamente todo lo que ha ocurrido a mi alrededor desde la muerte de mis padres ha sido por culpa de seres sobrenaturales.

-Supongo que una vez se descubre lo que hay detrás de ese velo de misticismo, no hay vuelta atrás…

Esto era algo que ambos sabían muy bien, desde el momento en que supieron de la existencia de series sobrenaturales, sus vidas cambiaron por completo.

-Katherine seguía en su empeño por destruir las vidas de aquellos que me rodeaban –dijo la joven Elena en un tono que mostraba culpabilidad por los sucesos-. Al parecer, ella y Mason Lockwood trabajaban juntos, bueno, en realidad Katherine le utilizaba para logra su objetivo.

"Katherine tenía que haber sido sacrificada en un ritual de sangre hace quinientos años, pero se suicidó para convertirse en vampira y seguir con _vida_. Klaus estaba muy cabreado con ella y esta se había pasado siglos huyendo de él.

"Por eso, cuando supo de la existencia de una nueva réplica, vino a buscarme. Katherine creía que si le entregaba a Klaus todos los elementos necesarios para el ritual, este le perdonaría la vida.

-¿Cuáles eran esos elementos a parte de una réplica? -le preguntó Damon muy intrigado, pues no sabía cómo funcionaba ese ritual que reactivaría el lado de hombre lobo del Original.

-Un vampiro –le explicó la chica-, de ahí que transformase a Caroline, y un hombre lobo.

-¿Mason?

-No, él era algo así como su "juguete". No tenía intención de entregarle como sacrificio, a menos no habiendo otras opciones.

-¿Y cuál era esa otra opción entonces?

-Tyler estaba cada vez más alterado, con más malhumor y más agresivo debido a que su gen de hombre lobo estaba luchando por activarse. Katherine solo tuvo que _obligar_ a un humano a pelear con él hasta que este le matase accidentalmente.

-He oído que el mordisco de hombre lobo es letal para un vampiro –comentó Damon, quien quería saber si esa teoría era cierta-, apuesto que no os lo puso nada fácil.

-Desde que Caroline se convirtió en vampira, comenzó una extraña relación de amistad con Tyler. Tenían tanta confianza el uno en el otro que, cuando él activó su gen de lobo, se lo contó a Caroline y esta le ayudó a pasar las noches de luna llena sin incidentes. Al final, esa amistad acabó convirtiéndose en amor.

-¿Tyler sabía lo que erais y aún así no intentó daros caza? –se sorprendió Damon, pues era normal que, al menos al principio, uno se dejase llevar por su instinto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, era amigo de Caroline –le explicó ella-. De todos en realidad, no quería hacernos daño.

Una vez más, la vampira hizo una pausa para descansar.

-Vale –dijo Damon rompiendo el silencio-, si Tyler, Caroline y tú erais el sacrificio y estáis _vivos_, ¿cómo pudo llevarse a cabo?

-Klaus estaba demasiado cabreado con Katherine como para dejarla irse de rositas. Utilizó a Mason y a ella como sacrificio en lugar de a Tyler y Caroline.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti? Porque hasta donde yo sé, aparece una réplica de Tatia cada pocos siglos y tú eres la última que queda.

-Yo morí aquella noche –le explicó Elena con tristeza en su voz-, en cierto modo.

-¿Tenías sangre de vampiro en tu organnismo? ¿Así te convertiste?

-No me convertí aquella noche.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-John se enteró del ritual y, viendo que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, se sometió a un hechizo que realizó Bonnie. El hechizo actuó como una especie de intercambio, su vida por la mía.

-De ese modo, tú reviviste como humana y John murió –comprendió Damon asintiendo con la cabeza-. John siempre me había parecido un cretino, pero reconozco que le estoy agradecido por lo que hizo.

-¿Agradecido?

-Si hubieses muerto, yo… -murmuró él sin llegar a terminar la frase-. No importa, ahora que estoy aquí puedo protegerte como es debido.

Elena iba a protestar eso, pero se guardó su comentario para luego y se centró en continuar contando la historia de su vida.

-Poco después de que se realizase el ritual de sangre –retomó el rumbo de la conversación la chica-, cuando ya creíamos que nos habíamos librado de los Originales, Klaus regresó a Mystic Falls acompañado de su hermana Rebekah, a quien le había quitado la daga en el corazón que él mismo le había clavado y la había tenido en una especie de sueño durante décadas.

"Al parecer, tras varios intentos de crear híbridos, Klaus empezó a sospechar que algo no había salido del todo bien en el ritual.

-Se suponía que tú tenías que haber muerto –comprendió Damon cuál era el problema.

-En realidad, era mucho más complicado que eso –dijo ella ganándose más aún la atención del chico-. Esther, la madre de los Originales y quien les convirtió, nunca quiso que Klaus crease híbridos como él. Por eso, le hizo creer que la muerte de la réplica era crucial para conseguirlo, cuando era justamente lo contrario.

-No te sigo, ¿quieres decir que eres tú quien crea los híbridos?

-Klaus demostró su teoría de una forma muy sutil, obligó a Tyler a beber su sangre, para después partirle el cuello. De esa forma, no tuve más alternativa que darle mi sangre para ayudar a Tyler, quien se convirtió en un híbrido sin esos efectos secundarios que sufrieron los anteriores intentos de Klaus.

-Si tu sangre le proporciona esos híbridos que tanto quiere, ¿cómo es que no te tiene como su bolsa de sangre particular? Por lo que he oído hablar de él, eso es precisamente lo que haría.

-Ese era su plan –asintió Elena-, pero Esther aprovechó el paso de un cometa por Mystic Falls para vincular su magia a la de una bruja que murió. De esa forma, regresó a la vida tras siglos atrapada en el Otro Lado.

-Apuesto que a Klaus le hizo mucha ilusión –comentó Damon irónicamente.

-Esther le obligó a declararnos la paz y a quitarle las dagas a sus hermanos, para así traerlos a la _vida_.

-¿A todos? –se sorprendió el chico-. Creí que solo Rebekah y Klaus estaban en el pueblo.

-Ahora llegamos a eso, no seas tan impaciente –le regañó ella en tono divertido, antes de volver a tomar un tono serio-. Los Mikaelson organizaron una fiesta por todo lo alto para celebrar que la familia volvía a estar reunida. En realidad, esto no era más que una distracción que creó Esther para realizar un hechizo.

"Utilizó mi sangre y la suya propia para vincular las vidas de sus hijos, así como la suya. De este modo, si uno de ellos muere, mueren todos.

-Sigo esperando que me cuentes cómo te convertiste –le recordó Damon, pues veía cómo la historia avanzaba y no llegaban nunca a esa parte.

-Pues fue justo después de eso –le confesó la vampira-. Esther tenía miedo de que Klaus no se tomase su amenaza muy en serio y me obligó a tomar la sangre de su hijo mayor, Finn, y me hicieron convertirme. Así Klaus se quedaba sin sus amados híbridos y sin su inmortalidad absoluta.

"A partir de ahí no hay mucho que contar. Los Originales se fueron, a excepción de Klaus y Rebekah, quienes siguen esperando su momento para contraatacar; y yo comencé mi lucha contra mis ansias de sangre.

-Parece que lo llevas muy bien –le comentó Damon casi como un halago.

-Caroline me enseñó, aunque reconozco que fue duro; pero me alegra poder decir que no he matado jamás a alguien, ni siquiera he bebido directamente de una vena.

Damon asintió conforme, muy aliviado de oír esas palabras, pues no sabía si podría soportar la idea de que la joven Gilbert hubiese matado a personas.

-Ahora es tu turno -le dijo Elena al chico-, ¿cuál es tu historia?


	7. Capítulo 7

_07_

_-Ahora es tu turno -le dijo Elena al chico-, ¿cuál es tu historia?_

El Cazador sonrió irónicamente antes de decidirse a acceder a su petición:

-Bueno, ya sabes que mi madre murió en el parto de Stefan y que, desde entonces, todo fue cuesta abajo y sin frenos…

"Mi padre se encerró en su mundo, el legado Salvatore se convirtió en lo más importante para él. El Consejo no quería que los hijos de las Familias Fundadoras conociesen el secreto de los vampiros hasta que cumpliesen la mayoría de edad, pero Guiseppe sabía que había algo especial en mí y que debía saber.

-Cuando vi a mi primer vampiro, me asusté muchísimo –le confesó la chica.

-Yo también, por eso mi padre me llevó en varias ocasiones a ver al tuyo.

-¿Qué tiene mi padre que ver en todo esto? –no comprendió ella.

-Grayson trabajaba en un proyecto llamado Augustine. Experimentaba con vampiros para hallar un uso médico legal a sus poderes curativos.

"Por aquel entonces, tenía un paciente llamado Enzo que se había vuelto inestable mentalmente debido a tantos años de cautiverio.

Damon se quedó en silencio por un momento y Elena intuyó que lo que venía a continuación en la historia no era nada agradable.

-Grayson llamó una noche a mi padre –siguió hablando él-, estaba muy asustado. Enzo se había escapado de la celda donde estaba retenido en Withmore y Grayson temía por vuestra seguridad.

-¿Por qué llamó mi padre al tuyo?

-Grayson sabía de la responsabilidad de mi familia para contigo, la réplica de Tatia, y que te protegeríamos sobre nuestra propia vida.

-¿Todo esto es solo porque Klaus puede crear híbridos con mi sangre?

-Ser una réplica conlleva mucho más que eso. Eres un ser sobrenatural muy poderoso, tu sangre sirve para muchos hechizos, incluso siendo vampira.

"Aunque los Salvatore hicimos una promesa de evitar a toda costa que te convirtieses. Eres nuestro mejor escudo y nuestra mejor arma contra el enemigo, sea quien sea este.

Elena se quedó callada por un momento, analizando esta nueva información.

-Así que, solo estás aquí ahora conmigo para tenerme vigilada, ¿no es así? –le preguntó ella con una gran decepción en su voz.

-Es de lo que intento convencerme, pero cada vez lo tengo menos claro.

La vampira sonrió levemente ante esa confesión y sintió una alegría tremenda al oírle decir que no solo estaba ahí porque debía, sino también porque quería.

-Como decía –continuó contando Damon, retomando el rumbo de la historia y tratando a su vez de no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de confesarle a la chica-, Enzo se escapó y fue en busca de venganza. Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mi padre me despertó en plena madrugada y me pidió que bajase al salón. Y allí estabais tu madre y tú. Tú llevabas tu pequeño pijama de ositos y estabas acurrucada en el sofá, asustada por la tormenta -sonrió él levemente al recordarlo.

"Giuseppe tenía mucha prisa por irse, así que me puso una pistola con balas de madera en la mano y me ordenó cuidar de ti. Dijo que era muy importante, que no debía permitir que nadie te hiciese daño. Me hizo prometer que te protegería con mi vida.

Elena, que tan solo tenía 5 años en aquel entonces y recordaba vagamente esa noche, sí recordaba perfectamente cómo Damon se agachó a su lado, la miró con sus hermosos ojos y le dijo que no tenía por qué tener miedo de la tormenta, que él la protegería y que no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriese. Desde aquel día, Elena dejó de temer las tormentas, pues sabía que el chico de ojos azules cuidaba de ella.

Aquel bonito recuerdo para Elena, se vio ensombrecido por la triste realidad que lo rodeaba, pues Damon recordaba esa noche como el momento en que su vida cambió para siempre.

-Mi padre salió a la caza de Enzo –prosiguió contando el chico-, y Grayson fue con él para asegurarse de capturarlo con vida para continuar con su experimento.

"Poco más sé de lo sucedido aquella noche, salvo que mi padre consiguió darle muerte al vampiro y que eso le costó su propia vida.

Elena se sintió muy culpable al oír esa historia. La chica recordaba haber acudido al funeral de Giuseppe con sus padres. Recordaba también haber visto a los hermanos Salvatore, a Stefan de 5 años llorando desconsoladamente y aferrándose fuertemente a los brazos de su hermano Damon de 13 años, quien mantenía la compostura como le había ordenado su tío Zach y se limitaba a abrazar al pequeño.

Pese a hacer unos doce años de aquel momento, ambos lo recordaban como si acabase de suceder.

-Desde entonces –continuó el chico-, mi tío Zach se hizo cargo de nosotros. Él no compartía la idea de mi padre de que yo era especial, por lo que se limitó a convertirnos a Stefan y a mí en hombres fuertes sin miedo ni apego a nada.

"Varias semanas después de la muerte de mi padre, conocí en el Grill a un tipo con un extraño tatuaje que solo yo podía ver. Él supo de inmediato que yo era un potencial Cazador y no dudó en hacerme su discípulo.

-¿Potencial Cazador?

-Vaughn, que así era como se llamaba, me contó que el origen de los Cazadores era de los primeros vikingos que habitaron América. Al parecer, un grupo de brujos se enteraron de la existencia de los vampiros y decidieron contraatacar.

"Cinco de los soldados más fuertes y valientes de su aldea se ofrecieron voluntarios para someterse a un ritual que les hizo más fuertes que cualquier humano, teniendo por ello el deber de dar caza a los vampiros hasta su exterminio.

-Así que, ¿solo hay cinco Cazadores?

-Solo puede haber cinco al mismo tiempo, sí. Por eso yo era solo un potencial cuando conocí a Vaughn.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser un Cazador?

-Vaughn me estuvo enseñando a luchar. Yo le acompañaba a cazar para aprender de su técnica y ser igual de letal que un vampiro.

"Un día se enfrentó a uno bastante antiguo, mucho más fuerte y peligroso de lo que Vaughn creía, y murió. Así fue cómo se activó mi gen de Cazador.

-Con la muerte de otro –comprendió la chica-. Para seguir manteniendo el equilibrio.

-En realidad, es algo más complicado que eso. Tuve que completar, por así decirlo, el proceso. Como ese vampiro estaba sufriendo visiones por culpa de haber matado a un Cazador, me resultó muy sencillo acabar con él. Y ahí sí fue cuando me convertí en Cazador. Después de eso, ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

-Te fuiste de Mystic Falls –asintió ella.

-Debía cumplir con mi deber de Cazador. Además, no quería que Stefan viese la persona en la que me había convertido. Mataba vampiros, sí, pero odiaba esa sensación de disfrutar de sus muertes.

Esa nueva revelación dejó a Elena con una duda, la cual preguntó en seguida:

-Si te fuiste para proteger a Stefan de tu lado malo, ¿por qué has vuelto?

-Este lugar ya no es seguro para él –respondió Damon con tono serio-. Hay seres más peligrosos de los que necesita ser protegido y tú también.

-¿Estás diciendo que, en parte, también regresaste por mí?

-Zach había muerto, protegerte se convirtió en mi deber.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo, ni tampoco necesito que lo hagas -le aseguró ella-. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.

-Sé que puedes, pero llevo tantos años concienciándome de ello que… Me gusta la idea de velar por ti.

Elena sonrió tímidamente ante esas palabras, sintiéndose halagada al saber que le importaba tanto al chico.

-¿Conoces a los otros cuatro Cazadores?

-No –respondió él rápidamente-. Solo sé que, si uno de nosotros muere, Jeremy se convertirá en uno.

-Por eso querías enseñarle –comprendió Elena.

-Debe conocer a qué se enfrenta. Si mi muerte activa su gen de Cazador, no habrá nadie con él que le ayude a comprenderlo.

-Tú no vas a morir –dijo ella con firmeza-. No dejaré que eso ocurra.

El chico no comprendía por qué la vampira querría proteger la vida de alguien que amenazaba su existencia, pero le sonrió agradecido por ello.

-Solo me queda una duda –dijo Elena con clara confusión en su rostro-, ¿por qué crees que la muerte de mis padres no fue un accidente y que los mataron unos vampiros?

-Estaba en contacto con Zach –le contó el chico-. Él te estaba vigilando y leyó el informe del accidente. El coche estaba destrozado por la parte delantera antes de caer al agua y ese golpe estaba muy fuera de lo común.

"Seguramente serían enviados de Klaus para quitar a tus padres de la ecuación, pensarían que sería más fácil llegar hasta a ti si estos estaban muertos.

Damon se tomó un momento de respiro antes de proseguir:

-Le pregunté a Zach si podía manejar la situación o si creía que debía volver y encargarme de tu seguridad yo mismo, pero era tan orgulloso que insistió en que él podía solo… Debí seguir mi instinto y regresar. Debí salvarte.

-Habrías muerto en el intento –intentó convencerle ella de que nada hubiese podido hacer para impedirlo-. Los Originales eran muy fuertes por aquel entonces y tú todavía no estabas preparado para enfrentarte a ellos.

-Aún así…

Elena quería hacerle callar, pero no supo qué fue exactamente lo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo para conseguirlo, pues se sorprendió a sí misma uniendo sus labios a los de Damon. Fue solamente un ligero roce que duró tan solo nos segundos, pero aún así fue realmente raro para ambos.

-No te culpes por lo ocurrido en el pasado –le dijo ella al separarse del chico, quien estaba tan sorprendido por el beso que ni reaccionaba-. Yo no te culpo y no quiero que tú lo hagas.

La vampira se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero antes se giró para mirar a Damon por última vez.

-Nos volveremos a ver.

-Claro –alcanzó a decir él, aún mirándola confuso.

Elena se fue del cementerio con una sonrisa divertida, victoriosa por haberle dejado sin palabras, algo que no creyó conseguir jamás.


End file.
